Year of the Cat
by xXx Fox Trot xXx
Summary: After many hundred tries, Kyo finally beats Yuki. He's finally going to be accepted into the Zodiac! But is the cost worth the price when Yuki is jepordized for the cause? No yaoi. T for saftey.
1. Victory of the Cat

**Hey! I'm back! **

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fanfic. Alright, so I know for one, that Kyo is going to be somewhat out of character. I'm playing up on the fact that I don't really believe Kyo hates Yuki, so much as he doesn't think he can beat him without that motivation.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope this is worth your time reading!!!**

**Summery: After many hundred tries, Kyo finally beats Yuki. He's finally going to be accepted into the Zodiac! But is the cost worth the price when Yuki is jepordized for the cause?**

**Once again: this is showing the friendship between Yuki and Kyo that's never shown because it's locked away. And Tohru will be badly written: I'm just not good at writing people like her! **

**Hope you like it! Please, review with what you think!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the ideas. **

Year of the Cat

"Today's the day, ya damn rat!" Kyo Sohma cried, lunging for said boy, Yuki Sohma. The gray haired boy dodged, swiftly spinning behind his cat-like opponent. A smooth kick to the head knocked Kyo for a loop, but he was soon back on his feet. "Come on, are ya losin' your touch? I didn't even feel it!"

Tohru just sighed, continuing to cook the morning meal. Those two… she thought. Ever since they'd started their last year of high school, the fights were far from fewer or less violent. In fact, they couldn't go too long without at least a verbal fight.

But this fight was different… How, you ask?

Because, for once, Kyo had the upper hand.

The cat dove under the rat, stood fast, and wrapped his arm tightly around the rat's throat. Yuki retaliated, elbowing his nemesis in the belly. The two then continued exchanging blows: a left, a right, high kick, another punch.

Then, through the somewhat quiet yard- there were a few "HYA"'s and "AAARGH!!"'s- a loud cry erupted.

Shigure peeked out of his study, ready to see how far Kyo had flown this time; his mouth dropped in awe.

Tohru rushed to the yard. Kyo stood, tensed and ready for the rat to stand back up, tensed and ready to continue the fight. But Yuki didn't compose himself; he didn't even stir. Finally, it sunk into the crimson-eyed boy:

"I won." he mumbled.

Tohru rushed past, thinking nothing of it. _So what?_ she thought. _He won… though that is far and few…_

An enthusiastic grin played across Kyo's features. "I WON!" He rushed over to Shigure. "Hey, dog, you saw it, right? You saw me win?"

The novelist nodded, still shocked from the victory. "Would you be willin' to swear that I won? To anyone?"

"Yes, yes, but maybe you really should see if-"

"THEN IT'S SETTLED!" Kyo sprinted off in the opposite direction, the smile shining brightly on his face.

Tohru helped Yuki sit up. The dark-eyed boy rubbed the newly formed bump on his head in amazment. "Damn," he murmured. "he really beat me."

"Are you alright?" Tohru questioned, worriedly.

Yuki smiled kindly. "Yes- all I've hurt is my stature. But I wonder where… Kyo's run off to…"

"I concur." Shigure claimed, approaching the two. Tohru shot him a wondering look. "Why? Doesn't he always run off like this?" She'd seen it enough that she'd have thought it would be: he always ran away after a fight; he was just hiding… though he really had no reason to hide now…

"I'd have thought he'd stick around to gloat, at the least." Yuki and Shigure both announced.

"Oh well," Shigure voiced. "It was bound to happen sometime." The writer waltzed back to his room to continue his work and Tohru ambled back to the kitchen.

_Where could that cat have gone to?_ Yuki wondered, looking off after the young man. Finally, the boy stood and followed the brunette back into the house.

* * *

Kyo rushed through the maze of buildings, heading as fast as he could for the main house. "I've got to hurry." he whispered to himself. _Finally, _he thought. _I've proved my worth- I've beaten the rat. Now…_ He smirked at the thought_. I can take my place as a true member of the Zodiac. He promised. The cat won't be worthless anymore!!!_

He tore open the paper door to the house.

A small white bird fluttered away through the open door, though the owner's finger still hung in a way that made you think the bird was still perched.

"Well, well, well," Akito cooed, not even attempting to hide the malice in his voice. "Look- a lost kitten. I wonder what it wants."

Kyo grinned wildly. "To take my place in the Zodiac."

Akito turned, a brow arched in confusion. "You've-?"

"I done it." the cat shouted. "I beat Yuki- the rat."

Akito sat a moment, letting the news sink in. "Huh," he mumbled. "I suppose that is our agreement…"

The raven haired boy stood and walked to a small pedestal. "Later, you and Yuki must visit me. The arrangements will be completed by then for your… initiation." Kyo smiled brightly.

_This isn't just a dream._

_It's real. I've won._

_I'm not worthless anymore._

With that, the boy nodded and began the long trek back to Shigure's. _Yuki won't be happy about having to visit Akito…_ he thought_. But at least now… I can tell him why I've been so angry towards him all this time- why I never helped him… Maybe he can forgive… _

He could see the front door by this time. _And I can explain why he has to come. It's a good cause, right? Tohru… You no longer need a fan club, huh?_

Kyo burst through the doorway and into the dining room, panting heavily.

Tohru turned in surprise. "Oh, Kyo! You're back!" But he paid no heed, just turned to where Yuki sat, glaring. "Yu…ki…" he breathed.

"What, stupid cat?"

Kyo opened his mouth to retort, but held his tongue. "I need you to come with me this aftanoon. It's important."

Shigure looked up from his meal, casting a questioning gaze toward the cat.

"And why would I help you?" Yuki shot back. Kyo glared. Maybe this would be harder than he thought. "Look, just please?"

Everyone's eyes widened at his uncharacteristic behavior. _Did he just…_ Yuki thought. _Did he just say 'please'?_

Shigure's eyes narrowed. It must be… he thought.

He smiled brightly. "Yuki, just humor him. He probably just wants to gloat!" Every head whipped to look at the giggling Shigure.

Tohru nodded. "Maybe he's right. As rude as it sounds," she whispered. "he doesn't want his house torn up when you two get into another fight!"

Yuki sighed. "Fine."

Kyo grinned once more. "Good."

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Ugly? **

**Please, I really want to know what you think! First attempt!**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**----Hikari----**


	2. Visit to Akito

**HELLO ALL!!! I'm back! This has got to be the fastest I've updated in a while, but I got so many nice reviews! I just hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Okay- couple of things. As I said in the last chapter: I'm playing up on Kyo and Yuki being friends and I probably am going a little to deep into the story line. If you see something that I could improve- TELL ME!!! I need the critisism!!! Also, I think Akito might be out of character, or Yuki, or Kyo (actually, I'm POSITIVE Kyo's out of character, but he's supposed to be.)**

**So, once again, I hope I continue to get your support and I hope to get more great reviews! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story line!**

**P.S.- I know it's short- SORRY! I'm going to post again either later today or tomorrow so no worries!!!**

Year of the Cat

The time was 4 PM when the two boys left for Sohma house. Kyo was delighted as could be with Yuki treading quietly behind him. "And what, pray tell, has you in such a pleasant mood?" the rat questioned, raising a brow.

Kyo just peered over his shoulder, his smile only widening. "You'll see."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally, they reached their destination: Akito's house.

Only at this point did orange top's ego deflate slightly. "What are we doing here?" Yuki seethed, glaring angrily at the cat.

Kyo shrunk slightly under his gaze, but built himself back up. "Akito asked to see us this mornin' when I came."

Yuki drew back. _What could Akito possibly want from the both of us? _he pondered.

The crimson eyed boy began toward the door, Yuki reluctantly following suit. The door slid open, revealing the head of the family sitting quietly on the hardwood floor, candlelight dancing around him.

"Hm. Good." Akito mused. "You did exactly as was required."

The man looked up, his cerulean eyes locking onto Yuki's violet ones. "Well, don't be strangers and just stand in my doorway. Come in, come in!" he chirped happily, standing.

Kyo followed commands and waltzed jubilantly into the room, leaving Yuki alone at the doorway. _This is strange…._ Yuki thought. _My brain's telling me to move, but my legs are frozen stiff? What would happen… if I didn't listen? What if- _"Yuki-san, you're not going to keep me waiting forever, are you?"

The raven-haired Sohma smiled venomously, seeming to be daring Yuki to disobey. Yuki walked into the room. "Good boy."

The two cursed boys stood side by side, almost less than a hairs-breadth away. "Now," Akito announced. "I need you," he pointed to Yuki, "on that side, and you," he looked at Kyo, "on that side." Yuki peered to the side he was allotted. A strange circle was etched into the wooden paneling above the spot, whilst on Kyo's side hung a banner with the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac on it.

Reluctantly, the rat proceeded to the spot, the cat following suit to his own side. Akito gracefully danced to a platform in the center of the room, folding his hands across his chest. Incoherent words sprouted from his mouth, almost silently, - slowly- the sound of velvet-smoothly- almost seductively.

There was an aura of calmness shrouding them all in the air, enveloping them all. For once, Yuki felt almost _safe_ in Akito's presence.

But naturally- this _is_ Akito we're talking about. Those good moments never last.

Before Kyo had even realized what was happening, Akito had dashed behind Yuki, where a knife now rested peacefully on his throat. "There's only room for twelve…" Akito cooed, his eyes reflecting the true malice of his smile.

"Kyo, dearest, you had to know that you being in the Zodiac would come at a price, right? Nothing's free! So for the cat to be accepted…" Akito pushed the blade down on the poor rat's throat carefully, so as only to draw a thin line of dark crimson blood. "The rat has to give himself up for the cause."


	3. Savior

**Hey again! Okay, I got many reviews for me to update soon, so here you go!**

**Hope you like it as much as the last two and thanks for the support! There will be one more chapter after this, so stay tuned!!!**

**------Hikari-----**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Get it through your think skull.**

**Chapter 3**

Year of the Cat

Time seemed to stand still as Kyo's mind raced. _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ he screamed in his head. _All I wanted was to be accepted! All I wanted was-_ Then a thought came to him from the recesses of his mind, the part that is rarely used by the cat. _You_**are** _accepted. _

Visions of his friends- Tohru, Yuki, Shigure, Momiji (though he still annoyed him), Hatsuharu, Hatori, Hiro, Kisa, Yankee, Hana, all of them- flashed before him, backing up the last thought. _Even if-,_ Kyo thought. _Even if I'm locked up, I can still be with them… They still believe in my… I'm_ **not** _worthless… I'm not…_

"Stop!!!" the cat cried, rushing to the rat's aid. "Let 'im go!"

The sudden outburst startled Akito. So when Kyo sprinted up and threw the head Sohma away from Yuki, a bewildered expression crossed not only Akito's face, but Yuki's as well.

Relief washed over Yuki as he sunk to his knees, catching the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding. _He… he saved me…_ Yuki thought, admirably.

Akito, on the other hand, was more shocked than relived. "What, I thought that was what you wanted- to be accepted by the Sohma's- to be a member of the Zodiac- to-"

"Shut up!" Kyo said in a low, quiet voice. "It's not worth it. It's not worth giving up his life for me to be accepted by someone as low as you."

The orange-haired boy turned from the flabbergasted Akito and gripped Yuki by the elbow, pulled in stunned boy to his feet. "Come on, Yuki: we're leavin'."

As the cat began to half-drag the rat from the house, Akito laughed. "So that's it, huh?" he mused.

Kyo stopped. "That's all? You're not even going to put up a fight? You're just going to submit yourself to a lifetime of solitude… all for the life of your dearest enemy?" The raven-haired boy's laugh came from deep within him, chilling Yuki and Kyo to the bone. "How noble of you."

Akito stood, boring his eyes into the back of the crimson-eyed boy. "But… is it really worth it, like you said? Is it worth damning other's and yourself to this life of misery and worthlessness?"

Kyo spun to face Akito, unhanding Yuki. "You're low, you know that? You never once told me that Yuki had ta _die_ for me to become a member of the Zodiac! You just told me that if I won, that I would have proved my worth and be accepted!"

"Poor, sweet, Kyo," Akito's snow white skin reflected the candle light, making him seem almost godlike in the center of the room, where he was now perched. "You had to realize that there was only room for twelve- that you couldn't just get without giving something! If you didn't realize this, you really are a fool.

"The rat was supposed to never be able to be defeated by the cat. Therefore, if you beat him that would show that the rat was worse than the cat, and that he deserved the eternal damnation that you'd be handed. Did you ask for this curse? Are you ready to make those after you suffer with the same burden?"

Kyo reeled back. Why hadn't he ever thought of it? He really was foolish. You can't gain without sacrifice… but of a human? And did he really expect there to just miraculously be a thirteenth Zodiac year? Did he? "You know what? You're partly right." Kyo's eyes widened as he turned to see the person who'd come to his rescue.

It was Yuki.

"He was a fool for only now realizing that there was only room for twelve, but is it a weakness to hold another's life above your own wants, your own desires? I also see how you think that the rat is less than the cat if it can be defeated, but not the human inhabited by the rat.

"I myself am not weak, and neither is Kyo, even though he holds host to the cat. The fool, in turn, is the spirit, not the human. And how could anyone deserve eternal damnation?

"It's inhumane to treat someone as harshly as you've treated the children of the cat, and wrong even more so to treat the rat and other such animals as though they are more important than him. All humans are equal and unique.

"Kyo's not a bad person because he's the cat, Haru's not a fool because he's the cow, and me- I'm not deceptive or as great as the rat is said to be. Everyone is as we were born to be and you are biased because of your stature. Because you think you're better than us."

Now it was Yuki's turn to pulled Kyo. "Come on- I agree. We're leaving."

_Wow_, Kyo thought awestruck. _Did he really just… stand up for me?_

But, even though this is what Kyo saw, inside, Yuki felt the overwhelming sense of dread. _Oh, I'm going to pay for that I'm sure…_

Shigure's house came into view soon. Right as they approached the door, Yuki stopped. "Kyo…" he mumbled, so no one else would hear. "Um- thanks. For what you did back there. It was-"

Kyo just waved it off, opening the door. "Yeah, yeah, you're welcome. Just don't think I'm makin' a habit of savin' your dumb ass!"

Yuki smiled, shaking his head. "Of course not. I wouldn't expect anything more of you."

With that, the two entered the house, smiles on both of their faces.


	4. Not So Invincible Binds

**Hey! Back with the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!!! Thanks!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to you, Ashtyn, since you wanted to read it! MUCH LOVE**

**Chapter 4- Not-So Invincible Binds**

It was the end of the year, and the party and Shigure Sohma's was in full swing. Finally, the three kids were out of high school and on the one track to the rest of their lives.

That is… most of them were…

The party consisted of Hiro and Kisa Sohma- both were now in their first year of high school-, Hatsuharu Sohma, Shigure-naturally- Yuki and Kyo, Kagura- to Kyo's dismay-, Ayame- to Yuki's dismay- Hatori, Momiji, and, of course, Tohru Honda.

Music blasted and drinks and food were stacked high on the many tables scattered around the home. Laughter engulfed the room and the only feeling in the air was that of total comfort.

"Kyo! Kyo! Kiss me, Kyo!" Kagura cried, puckering her lips and closing her eyes while leaning in close to him.

To her surprise, he leaned over and kissed her, accepted her offer, leaving a tingly feeling on the boar's lips. "Take that and we're even for all tha years I had ta deal with that crap!" he smiled jokingly, walking over to the punch bowl to get a drink.

Kagura jumped up and down and laughed, saying, "Deal! Deal!" She trailed after him, her face red.

Yuki and Tohru swayed together with the music, holding a light conversation.

Momiji bounced up and down around everyone, trying desperately to get them to watch his 'latest trick'. This included him pulling his ear to a great length, which most people had seen before and were still disgusted by.

Shigure, Aya, and Hatori all sat in the corner chairs, nodding and laughing with drinks in their hands. Ayame moved his hands animatedly, telling of a great tale of his adventures in his shop, Shigure taking it all in and laughing, the dragon shaking his head in distain.

Hiro and Kisa smiled and laughed together as they danced hand-in-hand.

But all good things must come to an end. Unfortunately, it would only end badly for one of the many Zodiac animals…

The door burst open and the music stopped. Everyone turned his or her head in wonder to see who was the cause of this vile act.

Akito Sohma stood by the radio. He smiled, chuckling quietly. _So…_ Shigure thought. _He's really planning on coming for him in the middle of the party… not even a moment's peace._

"Greetings to you all," the raven-haired man said smugly. "Thank you so much for inviting me, unfortunately I must leave soon, along with one other in this room."

Yuki narrowed his eyes, slyly peaking over toward the cat. Kyo had a pained look in his eyes as he realized he was the treasure come to be collected.

Akito lightly treaded toward the crimson-eyed youth. Said boy stood rigidly, waiting for the moment when the god would call for him to follow. _It's not like…_ he thought. _I could refuse to go… it's my fate… and-_

"Come, Monster. Time to end your life in the outside."

Akito held out a hand to Kyo, gesturing to follow.

Eyes pointed toward the ground of the silent room, he glumly stepped after Akito.

_Bump._

Kyo looked up in surprise. _Who's there? Why are they in my way?_ he thought. His eyes widened. _No way…_

"He's going no where with you." Yuki announced, glaring at the head of the Sohma family. Akito smirked, looking discreetly over his shoulder at the rat.

"And what gives you the authority to order me?" he questioned, turning to face Yuki.

Yuki grinned slightly. "I have none. But I don't need it." Yuki looked around the room. "Everyone in this room probably agrees that the fate you have in store for Kyo is the last thing he needs or deserves."

Haru stepped up beside the silver-haired boy, nodding. "Aye," he conquered, his eyes still holding a misty, glazed look.

Hiro and Kisa stepped up next, still holding hands. Akito's eyes narrowed as he noted all of the other Zodiac members in the room building a wall between himself and the monster they called 'Kyo', AKA the cat. Tohru stood besides Kyo, gripping his hand. Her eyes were focused, protecting.

Kagura stood on his other side.

Kyo looked around in amazement. Even the adults were standing to support the mutiny.

Yuki smiled. "You have no power nor reason to take Kyo away from us. If he's a burden, he's our burden. This is our choice: leave Kyo with us."

Akito's eyes were filled with rage. He lashed out, "You have no right! I am your _god_, your _liege_! You must listen to me! You all live thanks to me, what right do you have to defy me when I do so much for you all! Now, give me the monster!"

"No!" All eyes turned to the female, Tohru. Immediately, she covered her mouth in surprise. Did… did I really just go against the Sohma head? Oh, no… now he's going- No. Not the time. "He's not going with you. He's staying here, with his friends and family- with those who care for him. What good will come of locking him up? It's inhumane!" Tears sprang to her eyes, and she shook her head.

"You can't… You can't just throw him out for being the cat! You can't just isolate him, he's a human being, just like the rest of you! What right do you, Akito-san-"

Tohru broke away from the group, walking toward Akito, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "What right do you have to throw him away and call him a monster for just being possessed by the cat? It's no fault of his own; no, it's no fault at all! I love the cat, and so do all the others in this room! Why don't you just leave us alone!?"

Akito stood in a silence for a mesmerized moment as Tohru sobbed. Then he smiled. "Why do I have the right? Because it's just as I said: they all have a life, thanks to me. I sacrifice for them- I'm going to even die for them. Couldn't they at least show me a bit of respect for that?"

"Akito." Momiji exclaimed. "We don't need you to tell us how we feel! We know that we owe you so much, but please: a king is supposed to watch over his people, make them happy! How would this benefit you or your family? I agree; leave Kyo with us."

"Yes, please," Kisa whispered. "Let Kyo stay." Hiro took a protective step in front of her.

Aktio gazed around the room, glaring at Kyo. _This can't…_ he thought. _This can't be happening… I'm losing my grip… Ahh… I'll have to regroup and come for him later._

Ruefully, Akito huffed off, heading back for his home without a word.

Yuki sighed. _Sure, that felt good, but I'm going to get my ass kicked for it later…_

The group dispersed, the room getting a defiant air of accomplishment. Yuki turned to Kyo, who stood perplexed. "Wh-?"

"Because you're our friend." Yuki responded. "You deserve this." Turning, he continued, "Also, I hate owing you, so now we're even. You get your life for you saving mine."

Kyo grimaced in mock anger. "Oh yeah, always looking out for yourself, and for once I'd thought you actually were trying to do somethin' nice!"

Yuki grinned playfully, "And why would I do that!"

"Kyo!" Tohru ran gleefully to the cat, grabbing his arm. "We did it! You don't have to go now!"

Kyo grinned. Looking to Yuki, his eyes silently said what he couldn't: thank you.

The violet-eyed boy nodded, waltzing over to Kagura to hold a conversation.

Kyo looked back to Tohru, his awkward smile gracing his face. "Yeah, I don't have to go." He leaned down to her. "I can stay here… with you guys."

As Yuki peered over his shoulder, he saw Kyo and Tohru's lips meet, and he smiled_. I had to have known it was coming_. he thought. _Those two were born for each other… and somehow… _

Yuki gazed out the window. "I'm content…"

The Mubadachi trio looked on as Kyo and Tohru kissed happily. "Ahh, a happy ending!" Ayame announced gleefully. Hatori grinned to himself. "Indeed it seems."

Shigure pouted. "Yes, but now I have to keep watch over those two lovers!"

The three laughed as the party fell back into full swing.


End file.
